An electrical circuit feeds electrical power from a main power line to every electrical outlet, switch, and fixture therewith. Concomitant to every electrical power system are electrical junction boxes configured to connect and distribute the electrical circuit to the various loads and controllers. Previous junction boxes have consisted of a metal or plastic box having a cover, romex connectors, and Wire-Nuts®. Once the wires were secured to the box, common wires were joined together within the box using a Wire-Nut®. Additionally, sometimes a piece of electrical tape was added to prevent the Wire-Nut® from coming loose.
One method of overcoming the limitations of the early methods has been achieved in the prior art by providing a junction box containing three circuit boards that correspond to, for example, the line, neutral, and ground wires. Each of the circuit boards included multiple terminals occupied by termination fasteners. Some of the prior art techniques included the use of circuit boards arranged in multiple rows to eliminate the need to cross the wires from different circuits within the junction box. These approaches to providing a junction box, however, do not typically include a desirable form factor that is consistent with present electrical practices. Further, the rows of terminals are time consuming to terminate. Additionally, the circumstance where the junction box is utilized to attach fixtures, receptacles, or switches remains unaddressed in an improved junction box. Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.